truthbetoldfandomcom-20200213-history
Black People in the Neighborhood
Black People in the Neighborhood is the second episode of the first season of Truth Be Told. It is the second episode of the series overall. Synopsis Markus drops a bombshell about a potential suspect’s motive. Warren gets a visitor. Plot This episode brings us more revelations and twists as the truth slowly comes out around the Burhman and Cave families. It begins in prison with Warren calling his mother to confront her about keeping him in the dark about her illness. After hanging up the phone, Warren starts beating up another inmate after he insults his mother. While on a walk with her husband, Poppy is stopped by Warren’s dad Owen, who just so happens to be chief of police. He tells her what she’s doing might hurt some people and believes his son deserves to be in prison. This prompts her to call her ex, Markus, to seek his help in the case and in particular to find Lenie’s twin sister Josie, as she never testified or came to any of the trials. We then cut to Markus as he starts tailing Lenie and her aunt Susan as they leave their house. In the car, Lenie insists on knowing where her sister is but her aunt remains tight-lipped, telling her she’s safe. Suddenly, her phone rings and when Lenie sees that it’s Josie, she tries grabbing her phone. Unfortunately as Susan tries stopping her they end up crashing into an oncoming vehicle. Meanwhile, Poppy meets with her sisters to discuss her worries about their dad. They quickly dismiss her though as they’re still a little bitter about her moving away. After they leave, Poppy gets a call from Markus telling her about the accident which has resulted in Susan’s death. As they meet, he gives her Susan’s phone which he found in the bushes. We then cut to Josie who has adopted a new British persona and changed her name to Vivienne Parr. She’s engaged now too and going through the process of adopting her future husband’s child. She listens to the voicemail Poppy left her, requesting to talk about his father’s case. Back home, Lenie frantically looks through her aunt’s belongings for clues regarding her sister’s whereabouts. However, her husband tells her she should leave her alone as she doesn’t want to be found. Looking through school pictures, he also notices that Lenie sat next to the same boy every year; Warren Cave. Poppy continues her interview and talks to Warren about his father testifying in court against him. We then cut to the prison where Warren is visited by his dad who tells him to stop seeing Poppy. Looking deep into his father’s eyes, Warren asks him what he’s hiding. Owen tells him to drop it and threatens to make his life difficult if he carries on. After finding out Jodie’s address, Poppy decides to head there. This upsets her husband as she was supposed to help him with an important business dinner. In New York, she quickly finds Josie after staking out next to her work. While sharing coffee together, Poppy catches her up on events and tells her that she believes Warren is innocent and needs her help. Following some digging around, Markus finds out that Melanie Cave had an affair with Chuck Buhrman, meaning Owen would actually have a motive in the murder. Soon after, Josie calls her twin and speaks to her for the first time in years. She refuses to come home though and as the episode ends, a fight in the prison turns out to be a diversion for someone to stab Warren. Cast Main Recurring Special Guest Star Co-Starring Trivia Quotes Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes